The Lost Baggie
by Kristina108
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow lost a small bag containing a super secret item... PLEASE READ!


Hello Peoples! Here's my one page fanfic all about Captain Jack Sparrow (with other minor characters)! Oh… by the way… if you don't like it… I'd prefer that you pm me instead of telling me if it stinks by a review… thanks!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack ran around on the sand on his hands and knees, "Where is it? WHERE IS IT?"

Some little kid walked up to Jack and kicked him in the shins, "Ha ha, looser!"

Jack looked up at the boy and started barking at him like a dog, "Arf! Arf!"

The little boy ran away from Jack screaming, "Run away! Run away! The scary dog-man almost bit me! I need a rabies shot! I need a shotgun!"

Jack chuckled, "Ha ha! You showed him that damned elephant child!"

Jack could still hear the little boy screaming, "He's sick and demented"

But Jack just laughed and went on looking for his thing-that-he-is-looking-for, "Come on… come on… where is it?" Jack looked all day until it was dark. Then when he gave up, he went home.

Ana Maria opened the door, "Did you find it?"

"No"

"Damn it Jack! We need that bag!"

"What color was it again?"

"Blue! How hard is it to find a blue bag?"

"Hard."

"Oh… I'm sure it is!"

"Then why aren't you looking for it?"

"I am!"

"Right! Sitting around here fixing that hat, and other stuff!"

"I look around for it once an a while!"

"Really?"

"Yes, now come inside your letting the cold air in!"

"Okay." Jack walked inside and shut the door behind him, "What's for dinner?"

"Um… I don't know… I didn't make it."

"WHAT?"

"I was fixing my hat again!"

"How many times do you need to fix that damned hat? You've had to fix that damn hat about a thousand times in the past week!"

"Yah… and your point is?"

"We need to find that bag and you sit around here and sew all day long!"

Ana Maria rolled her eyes, "If I don't sit around and sew all day, then I'll end up sitting around here and dropping stuff, breaking stuff, _loosing_ stuff, and other stuff."

"Really? Cause I think that if you didn't sit around here all day sewing, than we would of found the bag earlier!"

"Oh gee! Excuse me! I'm not the one who was so boar, that I got drunk and decided to take the bag and go take a walk down the shore"

"Shut up and feed me! I'm hungry and I don't need to hear all this shit coming out of your mouth."

"Ok! I see how it is! I'm going!"

"To where?"

"To go and find that bag!"

"Ok! You do that!"

"Ok bye!" Ana Maria ran out the door and slammed it shut after her.

Jack went to the kitchen to get some food, "I can fend for myself!" He searched through the cupboard and found a whole bunch of bananas and ate almost all of them, "Well… I'm full… maybe I should go to sleep."

Jack walked through the hallway, plopped on the bed and almost instantly went to sleep.

When he woke up, he rolled over and put his hand under the pillow and pulled out the blue bag, "Ana Maria! Shit!" He ran out to the kitchen and saw Ana Maria sleeping on the couch, "Ana Maria… wake up! I found it."

Ana Maria opened her eyes, "The bag? ... The bag!"

They opened the bag and pulled out the necklace… an artificial pearl necklace. Jack laughed, "I'll go and find Scorpio."

Scorpio was the kind of man that attracted the girls. He was average height as an 18-year-old man, black hair, brown eyes, and the cutest smile. Scorpio was also the kind of man to go to when you need to sell something to get some money.

Jack ran through the street and grabbed Scorpio by the arm, "Come on."

They ran all the way back to Jack and Ana Maria's house and Scorpio stared at the necklace that Ana Maria was holding out in front of her, "Well… I see you found it… may I see it?" Ana Maria nodded. So Scorpio walked up to him and took the necklace carefully, "Well… it's beautiful."

Jack smiled, "So… what is the price you offer?"

Scorpio laughed then threw the necklace across the room, "Nothing. ABSOUTALY NOTHING!"

Jack frowned, "Why…"

Scorpio glared at him, "Because it's fake! A hoax! … I am one of the richest people on this island… and you try to sell me a FAKE pearl necklace!"

Ana Maria looked at Jack, "We didn't know it was fake!"

Scorpio laughed again, "Right. I assure you guys that your reputation will shrink." He walked out the door and left.

Jack swore, "Shit… Scorpio sure does have the power to make everyone stop buying things from us."

Ana Maria giggled, "One thing that Scorpio doesn't know is that there are other people under him that sell things."

Jack sighed, "Ok… Scorpio is off our list of people to trick."

Ana Maria walked over to the necklace and picked it up, "I still think that it is real. Can I have it?"

Jack kissed Ana Maria on her forehead, "Sure thing! Anything for you!"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there you have it! That's the end. Make sure that you review it for me… PLEASE… also pm me if you have any questions. THX!


End file.
